Dreamtalia
by soundlessNight
Summary: if you go to sleep,you enter a world and you dream.so,if you enter that world,you can meet your shadow self.Bad summary i know*sigh*but this is based off the new game Dreamtalia.You can find the group for this onDeviantArt.The group has a lot more info on there.anyways,Hope you like it !


Dreamtalia

a/n:okay!so,theres this new game out called was created by the translator Hetaoni(Pianodream) and her freind(kyokyo866) you can find them on DeviantArt.

The main plot of this,is if you go to sleep,you enter a world and you ,if you enter that world,you can meet your shadow self.

not much has been said about this yet,but,i've decided to make a fanfic based off of this.

they have a group on deviantArt and they have a trailer for this which you can find on youtube,just type in dreamtalia trailer.

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

ALL RIGHTS GO TO PIANODREAM AND KYOKYO866

PLEASE SUPPORT THEIR RELEASE~!THANK YOU~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Ve~ wow,today was a lot of hard work,but it was fun~!" The young Italian had just finished a long day of training with his dear German friend.

"Goodness,Im so tired,i could just take a siesta right here-"

"ITTTAAALLLYYYYY"

"Gaaahhh!Its Germany!I have to get out of here!He sees pretty mad!" Italy looked around his room to find a way out,then when he saw his window,look at it then ran towards it,and hopped out of his window.

The Italian began to run out of the area so he wouldn't have to face Germany,but,he wondered why he was angry.

Just because?

Was it something that he did?

Italy kept thinking of what he could've done and why it would upset Germany.

He knows Germany's strict,but he sometimes wishes that he could be less strict,and more like,fun and less strict.

But,the Italian knew he couldn't do would be nearly impossible.

He then chuckled to himself and stuffed his pants his pockets once he knew he was able to walk.

"I love Germany no matter how he is...but sometimes I wish that,he could act different..."

The italian was deep in his thought on what he had said.

What _would_ it be like if Germany was like that?

More fun?

or..._boring._

Italy had to admit it,he did love Germany when he was like always take 's never 's like a hero,but no one recognizes he .

Italy had then stopped in his when he thought

_Yea...I do wish Germany would be different._

and at that moment,he hadn't noticed it,but there was a different smell in the air.

_Is that...anesthesia? _

He looked around,not seeing anyone of covered his mouth and nose,and tried to not breathe it in.

But,he began to feel drowsy.

Losing all feeling in his legs.

Becoming light headed.

and more..tired...

Italy then collapsed.

right in the middle of a dirt path,surrounded by forest,and nothing else.

or so he thought.

"HAHAHA!We got him Britain!"Soon enough,an american came through the trees,along with a englishman.

"Yes, indeed we did America.I can't believe your plan worked!"The brit chuckled to himself and walked over to italy and kneeled down and was poking at him to see if he was still awake or not.

"So,how long should it last?"

"Uhm...I'm guessing about an hour?"

"You git! he can wake up in possibly 5 to 10 minutes!"

"Aw c'mon Britain.I highly doubt just get him out of here before he wakes ?"

"yea..."The brit then grabbed the italians arms while america grabbed his legs and they left out of sight.

* * *

"GAH!ITALY!WHERE ZE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The German slammed the door to the front of the house his fist and stomping around trying to find the italian.

As he was walking around trying to find him,he noticed a pair of glasses on the ground.

He then picked them up and looked at them.

"Are these...-"

" have as well go."The german then stuffed the glasses into his coat pocket then took off for america's house.

* * *

Italy slammed onto the hard cobble floor when he was put into the jail cell that America and Britain had made.

"Now that we got should we do with him Britain?"

"...You mean,you didn't have a plan!?"

"No!Sidekicks should figure stuff out like this!Not the Hero!"

"...For one,I'm not your bloody sidekick!and two,you're and idiot!"The brit smacked him upside the head and left the room.

"C'mon Britain!we can figure this out!"Then the american ran after him and left Italy in the cell.

"Ve~ I'll be okay!I know Germany's going to come and save me~!"The Italian stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the bed.

"I should take a siesta~!It might be some time before Germany will come~!"The italian then laid on the bed and stretched his arms,yawned,and went right to sleep.

* * *

**Italy's Dream~**

The italian looked around.

His dream world was,different from how it usually is.

Its very foggy,you could barely see anything.

And,he heard a voice.

_Italy!Come on over here!_

Italy then began walking,he kept hearing the 's was it?

Germany?

Italy continued walking,then stopped when he got in front of a tree.

"Ah,There you are Italy! I've been waiting for you~!"

"G-Germany?"

"Yes Italy,its your friends remember me don't you?"

"Ve~!of course I do!"the Italian then hugged him and smiled.

Plus,germany even returned the is quite...odd.

"So do you want to do?Go swimming?Go out for some food?Or,just stay here and talk with each up to you Italy."The German smiled in return.

"Uhm...Well,what about swimming?"

"Sure!"The German then directed the italian over to a little lake that was very close.

"Ve~!How's the water?"

"Perfect."The German smiled once more,and held his hand out to Italy.

Italy took it of course,and they both then ran towards the lake,and jumped in.

_Germany was just as Italy wished._

_Fun and not strict._

_But,Isn't that...a bit odd?_

_The Italian was then he saw his friend by his side._

* * *

**Meanwhile during Italy's dream.**

"AMERICA!"

America had just walked into the hallway where the front door was,and saw Germany standing looked as if he was gonna kill something for some reason.

"Woah, yourself."

" NOT CALM HAVE ITALY!"The german stomped over to the american and gripped his jacket.

"WHERE ZE HELL IS HE!?"

"GERMAN!DUDE!I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM,ALRIGHT?"

Germany let go of America's jacket,then followed him to the basement.

"See man,there he fine."

"Mein gott,good."

"Here."America unlocked the jail cell and let Germany in.

"Oh,he's just good."He then sighed in relief then turned back around and saw the jail cell slam on him.

Germany ran over towards the door of the cell and shook it.

"AMERICA!WHAT IS THIS?"

"HAHAHA!I caught Germany also!Wait until Britain hears this!"He then ran out the basement to find england.

Germany kept shaking the cell door of course,and soon enough he stopped after a while.

He sighed,then walked over to the separate bed that was next to Italy's.

" do you always get me involved..."

Germany woke up Italy soon enough.

"Italy!"

"Germany~!"Italy glomped the german as soon as he woke up.

"You came!You came!"

"Of course I did ,lets just get out of here..."germany pushed italy off of him and got up then tried to find a way out.

"Ve~!I'll help to!"

"No 've done sit there."The italian then nodded and sighed.

"Yes,sir."

"Good." Germany noticed as soon as he turned his back at Italy and noticed a large crack in the ran up to it and began breaking it down.

"I'll help to~!"

"No Italy-" but it was too late,Italy had already been trying to help him out.

"Oh well...Lets just get out of here."

Italy nodded and smiled.

"On three!"

"Uno!"

"Zwee"

"Drei!"

They both knocked the wall down.

But Italy had fallen when Germany stood back up and hit Italy.

"Italy!Are you okay?"

"Y-yea!"The italian rubbed his head and got back up from Germany's help.

"My head just hurts a bit .That's all."

"alright...I'll make sure to put some ice on that"

The italian nodded and smiled and followed the german out of the room,and headed back to Germany's house.

* * *

Germany helped italy back into his room and sat him down on his bed.

"I'll get you some ice."

"N-no!Its okay!I'm fine now!"

The german tilted his head

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yea!I promise!"

"Alright..well I'll be in my room if you need me."Italy nodded and smiled at him as Germany left the room.

_ Italy._

"Hm?what was that?"Italy got up off his bed and looked around.

_Look this way the mirror._

Italy looked over at the mirror,then walked towards it.

" I minds probably just playing with me."Italy began to walk away but then he heard it again.

_Look back over here Italy._

Italy stopped in his then felt a small breeze come over his Turned around and saw himself.

"H-huh?N-no...this must be a reflection."

_Its not though._

"W-who are you?"

_I'm you of course. a different you._

"Like..a second person..?"

_Second person? your shadow self.I'm anything someone wants you to be._

"If someone were to wish as me as a different person...?"

_ 's a shadow self of Germany._

"G-germany?"

_ 't you notice him act different?in a dream of yours?_

Italy widen his could he know of that...well..it is himself after all.

_You see,when you asked for such a wish for your dear friend to change,thats when we came._

_His shadow self,went into your mind,and sent you to another a dream._

_And now,that I'm here,I may enter your friends mind,and make his wish come true._

"B-but...Y-you can't!"

_Oh,but i ,i might not even do that.I'll just mess with __**be**__ you._

"H-how do you plan..."Italy then fell to the ground.

_I increased your head pain you see._

His shadow self then kneeled right down next to him,and moved his hand over his body.

_Sweet Dreams...Italy._

After those shadow self disappeared,and left Italy laying in front of the mirror.

* * *

A/N well,here it is!

I really hope you liked sorry to have stopped here.i will update soon~!

anyways,what do you think is going to happen next?

please review,support the release of Dreamtalia,and See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
